Nikolai Volkov
♦Summary♦ Name: Nikolai Alexei Volkov IG Name: Nikolai.volkov Age: 30 Height: 180cm Nationality: Russian Birthplace: The Novgorod Republic (Новгоро́дская респу́блика), Russia Current residential citizenship: The Kingdom of England ♦House Volkov♦ --------------------- Father-Vasily II Vasiliyevich Tyomniy (1397–1462) Mother- Maria Yaroslavna of Borovsk (1414–present) Siblings – First born - Ivan Vasilievich, Second Born- Anna Vasilievna, Four born- Azusa ♦In the beginning♦ ------------------------ On the 20th June 1432, in the Castle of Great Novgorod Republic, Russia; the third child of Vasily II, Grand Prince of Moscow and Maria, Grand Princess Consort of Muscovy, took his first breath of this world. They named their son, Nikolai Volkov, meaning “Victory of the People”, House Volkov “Wolf”. Groomed for military command as the Second Son, Nikolai grew up with a strict regimen of tutelage in combat arts, horsemanship, logistic, mercantile, linguistics, navigation, world history, geography, mathematics, tactics and strategy. However, he had a deep fascination with the human body and how it worked leading him to the art of healing. Often found in his rare spare time, in the physician’s halls as an assistant in his teenage years, or later on, as a field medic, post battle. Following the expansion of the Novgorodian republic to the east and northeast, a young Nikolai was sent to Urgic Mountain region to supress an uprising for the Ugric tribes where he experienced, first blood and his intense dislike for taking life, yet would do so in order to protect his loved ones and those he was sworn to serve. Duty binding, he continued to serve as an officer and a gentleman for most of his adult life, fighting in many battles between the independent city-states such as Staraya Russa, Staraya Ladoga, Torzhok and Oreshek and the Hanseatic League of mighty Russia in his father’s name in the goal of uniting the motherland. Upon his father’s death in 1462, he was thus released from his oath of service and duty fulfilled, given leave by his brother, Ivan I, the new Grand Prince of Moscow. After bidding farewell to his mother and elder sister, Nikolai chartered a vessel for England. He had gotten word of the whereabouts of his youngest sibling, Azusa, who had run away from home at an early age. He would locate her and build them a home in England where he would attend the country’s finest medical academies, in order to follow his personal dream to learn more about healing and start a new, having lived through enough death to last a lifetime. A new chapter in his life unfolds, one with unbound possibilities. ♦Credence of his life♦ Tuitio Fidei et Obsequium Pauperum Defence of the faith and assistance to the poor ♦Affiliations♦ - Patriarch of the House of Volkov in the English Isles. - Town Councillor of Lewes - Knight Hospitallers: Sargent (Squire) to Sir Lord Philip Hawke - Southern Star Company: Chief Trading Officer and Major Shareholder. - Lord Justice of the English Court of Appeals (Retired) ♦EVENTS♦ - 26/06/1462 04:13 : Congratulations! You have levelled up! (Level 1) - 04/08/1462: Placed 13th with 1839 points in the Great Celsius Archery Tournament -11/07/1462: After finding his sister Azusa (Azunyan) after four long years, they settled in Lewes, Sussex, England. - 18/07/1462: The winds of change move swiftly and fortune favours the bold. I have had my fortune told and I am the King of Swords. And...a surprising union...with Syeira Mirga. - 20/07/1462: Invested a large sum of money to buy 45% shares in the International Shipping enterprise; The Southern Star Company. Been appointed Chief Trade Officer. - 01/08/1462 14:44 : Syeira accepted your marriage proposal! Hurray hurray, calloo callay! - 07/08/1462 04:13 : Congratulations! You have levelled up! (Level 2) -Built a Bakery - 07/08/1462 04:13 : Became a Student of the Sussex University - 07/08/1462 04:13 : Appointed as a Town Councillor of Lewes. - 22/08/1462: Placed 09th with 1914 points in the Lewes First Archery Tournament - 01/09/1462 18:00 : Syeira and Nikolai became husband and wife. - 20/09/1462: Placed 13th with 2081 points in Get Stoned Archery Tournament - 27/09/1462 17:34 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Basic Seafaring) - 07/10/1462 04:59 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Basics of Biology) - 29/10/1462 04:11 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Astronomy) - 08/11/1462 04:11 : Fought in The Fields Run Red Royal Battle Tourney. (Was defeated in the 3rd Round) 19/11/1462 04:11 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Adv. Seafaring) 25/11/1462 04:04 : Congratulations! You completely possess a knowledge! (Basic Naval Engineering) - 28/11/1462 04:11 : Congratulations! You have advanced to Level VI. You must now eat 3 hunger points per day. - 28/11/1462 06:03 : You have constructed your medical consulting room. (In Lewes) - 01/12/1462 - Took ownership of the Battle Carrack: Stormborn - 06/12/1462 Recollected at the crypt of Faheud , King of the Kingdom of England who reigned from 20/07/1459 to 04/02/1460. - 12/12/1462- Retired as Lord Justice of the English Court of Appeal to run for Mayor of Lewes.